


Run, little Jotun, run!

by LokiBitch07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Deep throat, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunting trip, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Loki!whump, Non-Consensual Bondage, Peasant Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, asshole thor, more or less they hunt him and tie him up, no happy ending, non-con blowjob, super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Fandral spend their youth going to the different realms to hunt and practice their battle skills.<br/>One day they go Jotunheim and spot a lovely little Jotun runt, all by himself and decide on a different kind of sport.<br/>Loki is in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Another dark!fic, but what did you expect?  
> I just wanted to write a little bit of porn but it kind of got out of hand and turned into a study of pure Loki!whump and angst. Also Asshole Thor and Fandral. This is pure non-con, please be aware of the tags and don't read if it might trigger.  
> x
> 
> Loki here is just a simple Jotun peasant, no prince, no magic, no nothing.  
> Loki is maybe 17 in this fic, and I would think Thor and Fandral in their early 20s.
> 
>  
> 
> x

Thor and Fandral were the best of friends, had been since their early childhood.  
They went to school together, were beaten for misbehaving together, they drank together and lately they fought and won wars together. And, of course, they fucked whores together.  
They had gone to Jotunheim for some sport, maybe to take down one of the infamous Blue Wolves to claim it's pelt, but when they had spotted the little Jotun runt at the edge of the forest their sport for the day had changed for the better.

The runt was pretty enough to look at, a young adult male, its traditional markings of raised skin twirling lovely over it's naked blue upper body. It had black hair that fell past its shoulder blades, the wind playing with its loose strands, and above circled the ram-like white horns that were dusted with gold. It wore white pelts around it's loins fixed in place by a large belt, several small pouches and leather bands as well as a small knife attached to it's sides. It wore no shoes and there were no visible weapons in sight as it was bent and slowly searching the grounds, picking things at random and placing them into a large, gray bag it held in its hand.

Thor looked at Fandral who grinned back at him and nodded.  
Fucking lesser beings of different Realms was a young-man sport, and while it was not discussed in polite company it did happen frequently. 

They approached the blue runt nonchalantly and when Fandral said his greeting its head shot up, red gleaming eyes first confused and then widening in fear.  
And then the runt had taken off, like a rabbit into the woods, dropping its gray bag into the snow. 

And so the hunt began.

 

_Stupid._  
_Stupid._  
_Stupid._

Loki has been running for the better part of the afternoon, the two whooping and cheering Asgardians close to his heels. He was panting hard and ignoring the vicious stabs of pain in his sides. They had chased him into the large Icen Woods, filled with gray mammoth trees towering into the dark sky above him, the floor uneven and treacherous. The tall mountains to his left crept closer, and Loki knew that he was moving further and further away from his village and with that from any help that could come from a wood-worker, or a hunter or any other Jotun for that matter. 

Nobody went this far into the woods at nightfall. 

Shrubbery and low-hanging branches were whipping his face, he was all alone, he was running out of energy and those two pink-skinned, idiot soldiers were gaining on him.  
_Stupid_.  
Everybody knew the stories of what happened to Jotun-runts when rogue soldiers found them wandering alone in the forest. They were tales of horror that his dam told him at the hearth-fires at night, stories to scare little children and grown-ups alike. Unless you were a Warrior standing 4 m tall and carrying your sword, you DID NOT GO OUT ALONE!  
Loki cursed under his breath and changed direction abruptly once more, splashing through a cold stream, hoping that one of the Asgardians would slip and fall, maybe even break his neck, and wouldn't that be nice?

He dared a quick glance, and noted that the soldiers were not loosing ground, the opposite in fact.  
Fuck. 

Loki was not even supposed to leave his town today, but the healer he was working for has left for a couple of days. It had been a harsh winter and Loki's dam had been hungry and they had no money and food was scarce and he knew where ice mushrooms grew, and damn, damn, DAMN!

He flicked around another corner and leapt over a stone. 

The moment he had seen the two men in colorful clothes and brightly pink skin he had know to run.  
Not running was not an option.

Loki came up to a small clearing and he had to make a quick decision, whether to go straight through it, knowing that there was a Lake beyond surrounded by rocks with small caverns he could hide in. The clearing would take him there directly, the way through the forest was much longer, and Loki did not know if he had the stamina to keep going, to run and jump for much longer.  
His mind blanked for a moment while his feet continued to move, and then he broke through the bush into the clearing, choosing the short cut. 

It proved to be the wrong decision.

For without the protection of trees one of the brute's weapons proved to be much more efficient and halfway through the open space he could hear it _sing_ as it came towards him, hitting him between his shoulder-blades, striking him down.  
Loki fell, the pain shooting through his body as he gasped for air, for a moment paralyzed by the horror that he had been hit. He realized that the warrior had not thrown his weapon at full force or his upper body would likely be shattered, but it meant that they wanted him alive and well, and he did not like the frightening implication that brought along. 

Nope. Not one bit. 

He scrambled back to his feet, his body screaming at him to keep moving and go faster and he got his feet beneath him and tried to run, stumbling as he gasped at the pain of his back, and then the two yellow-haired men caught up and were beside him, pushing at him with their hands, throwing him back onto the floor. 

Loki rolled and pushed himself up in a flowing movement, hissing at his opponents who stood before him. One had drawn a sword, the other was holding a hammer in his fist, likely the one that had brought Loki down. 

The shivering Frost Giant cowered and snarled. 

“I told you this one is still feral, Thor. We should teach it some manners, what do you say?”

Loki lowered his head and charged, his horns hard as iron hitting the Asgardian warrior holding the hammer full force in the stomach, grimly proud of the 'woof' that escaped the brute's lips.  
He pulled back and lowered his head to charge again, and then the he heard a loud laugh above him. Loki ignored it and attacked once more but before he could connect a hand descended on his horns and he was ripped around with a hard grip, loosing his footing as he was catapulted to the side.

He scrambled back up again, and the warriors were right there, and then one of the warriors _shoved_ him down to the floor again. 

They were toying with him. 

“None of that now. Stop fighting and we will go easier on you.” He could hear the self-assurance drip of these words. 

Loki hissed, ice-cold panic settling in his stomach.

The warriors were larger than him if not much taller and clad in full battle gear and holding weapons he could not withstand. Loki was but a farmer and just learning in the art of herbs, of healing, and not equipped in the way of war.  
He pulled his small knife from his belt, snarling menacingly as he backed of slowly, step by step, towards the forest. The two warriors approached him from both sides now, cornering him, one talking to him in a low, soothing voice as if he were an animal.

“Calm down, little one, put down your weapon. We are just here for a little fun, no more, and afterwards we shall let you go. We do not mean to harm you.” 

Oh, but he knew that was a lie. 

Loki breathed hard as his eyes flicked from side to side, trying to keep both of them in view, failing as they started to circle him. He lunged forward and his knife connected with the arm of one of the brutes who let out a surprised yelp and then there was a blow to the side of his head and darkness surrounded him and pulled him under and Loki knew no more. 

 

xxxxxx

 

When Loki woke it was with a splitting headache that dug between his eyes.  
He groaned and wanted to lift his arm to rub his face, but found that he could not. His hands were tied securely at his wrists behind his back.  
Loki's eyes flew open, taking in his situation.  
He was naked. His hands were restrained upon his back.  
He was curled on the snow at the border of the clearing he had tried to escape through.  
There was a thick piece of leather bound around one of his horns and tied to the branch of a fallen tree next to him. 

His eyes fell onto the fire that flickered a couple of strides away from him, noting the two brutes that had chased him sitting around it, roasting an ice hare, sharing a flask of ale.  
Loki grit his teeth as he closed his eyes once more, not wanting to alert the warriors that he was awake. He twisted his arms carefully and tried to work his hands out of the ties, the leather cutting deeper the harder he pulled.  
It was no use. The bindings were tight.

“Fandral, I think it's awake.”

Shit.  
Loki pressed his eyes closed and stilled, trying to play dead, to do anything so they would leave him alone. There was a rustle and then the crunch of steps coming towards him, stopping right besides his head.  
A boot carefully pushed at his sides and Loki could hear the smile in the voice.  
“Come on, little Frost Giant, I know you are awake.”

Loki did not move, trying hard to ignore the Asgardian, and then a too-warm hand settled on his shoulder, stroking down along his skin, over his stomach, wandering further down.

His red eyes flew open and he hissed. “Don't touch me.”

Thor let out a soft laugh and continued to stroke the surprisingly soft hide of the small Giant below him. “There you are. Sleep well?”

Loki growled at him and tried to rock his horns forward to punch this pink brute in the abdomen, but his head snapped back when the leather around his horn tightened, holding him in place. 

“None of that now.” Thor chastised, hands wandering over the blue skin of the prisoner at his feet, blue eyes never leaving the Jotun's face. “We don't mean to hurt you.”

Loki spit out onto the floor, red eyes glaring.  
“Then let me go, you brute.”

A grin settled on Thor's features as his hand strayed further, caressing Loki's flanks, a hungry look glazing his eyes.  
“Ah, but you see, little beast, we are here for sport. We hunted you and caught you, and now we will take what is rightfully ours. Afterward we will let you go unharmed. As long as you don't fight us, that is.”

Loki snarled. “I am no beast, I am Loki Fasoltson, a respected healer. I am no animal you can hunt and claim! I am not here to satisfy your sport. STOP TOUCHING ME!”

Thor stopped smiling and his roaming hand pushed between the Jotun's legs and took hold of his cock, squeezing down hard until Loki could not hold back a groan of pain. 

Thor leaned in closely, his voice dark and dangerous.  
“This is going to happen, whether you like it or not. I suggest you don't fight, Loki, but either way we will take what is ours, and it is up to you how painful this will be for you. And believe me, we can make it _very_ painful if need be.”

Thor stared at the little Frost Giant in the snow, who was straining to get away, it's face painted with disgust and fear.  
“So it will be best if you just relax and play along, and then we won't have to hurt you. Understood?”

Loki was just staring at him, eyes wide, bottomless pits, and Thor gave it's cock another warning squeeze, pulling a yelp from its lips.  
“I asked you if you understood?”

“Yes. Please. Just don't....hurt me.” Loki hated the pleading tone of his voice, but the brute was digging his fingernails into his soft, delicate genitals and had started to twist them, and he was not going to ask for pain if there was an option. 

Thor let go of his cock abruptly and stood, staring down at him for a moment before he strolled back to the fire.

 

Fandral had watched the exchange silently, now he turned the meat of the rabbit on the stick, shaking his head.  
“I really don't know why you always have to engage with them, Thor. Every single time. As if they were equals, not beasts.”  
Thor shrugged.  
“I just want to make clear to it that it will hurt more if it resists. No harm no foul.”  
Fandral grinned and stood, handing Thor the flask of strong ale.  
“Sure, whatever. So listen, Thor, I have been thinking....”  
Thor grinned as he took the ale. “What a rare occurrence, my friend.” He raised the flask to his lips and took a long swig from it.  
Fandral returned the grin. “Shut up. So because that little animal stabbed me I would say I get to go first. Fair is fair.”  
Thor passed the flask back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“If I remember correctly, you went first last time, in Svartalfheim. It is my turn. And it is your own fault it injured you. If you were a better fighter you would not have been hurt.”  
Fandral laughed out loud at that.  
“Says the man who got rammed into the stomach by a tiny Frost Giant. Thor, when you go first it will be all loose and open! Your cock is too big for your own good! Come one, I am just going to ease the way! You will hardly notice I was there at all.”

Thor turned and stared at Loki who was curled in the snow, frozen in horror at the conversation the warriors were having. Right in front of him.  
He made a strangled sound in his throat.

Thor turned back to Fandral. “No. My turn. As you said, fair is fair. Also, I am the prince and you got to do as I say.”  
Fandral boxed Thor in the arm playfully, grinning.  
“Fine, I give up. But don't break that little beast before I get at least one turn” 

He noted Loki staring at them and raised his flask towards him in a toast, a mocking gesture, before he took another drink. 

Panic bubbled up in Loki and he let out a strangled gasp, pulling his feet under him.  
This was not going to happen.  
He had to get away. Now.  
He ripped at his bindings, throwing his head back again and again as he went on his knees, panting as terror tightened his throat. The leather did not give and he tried to stand, bend over and pulled backwards, managing to drag the large tree trunk for the width of a finger before it lodged on to a stone.

The two warriors turned towards the struggling Jotun, watching him.  
“I think you scared it, Fandral.” Thor let out a booming laugh, holding out his hand for his friend to pass back the ale.  
Fandral gave it to him, his eyes glittering. “Oh aye. But the Norns be blessed, this one has fire in him. He will make good sport. I hate when they just cry and cower.”

“Mmmmm.”Thor grumbled approvingly. “Hand me the oil.”

Loki wheezed in fright.  
He had to get away. This was not happening to him, how could this be happening?  
He shook his head from side to side violently, digging his heels into the snow, hoping to loosen the rope holding his horn, his hands pulling and clutching on his back.

Fandral had found the small bottle of oil they always brought along to their adventures, to ease the way for their own pleasure if not for the beasts. He handed it to Thor, glancing at the Jotun who was snarling and panting as it pulled and twisted in its restraints, red eyes large with horror. It kept dragging the large trunk towards the forest, but the tree was immense, and the beast was tiring.

“I think you should let it calm itself first. This one has too much energy for its own good.”

“I believe you may be right, my friend. Let's eat first before we still another sort of hunger.”  
And they sat down and took the hare of the fire and started eating as Loki continued to fight his restraints, plowing through the snow, ripping and pulling and pushing, all to no avail.

In the end he fell to his knees, chest heaving, realizing that he was not going to get away.  
A deep pit of disgust and horror opened up in his stomach and he had to force his breaths to even out, so not to throw up into the destroyed snow beneath him.


	2. In the woods....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please know that this is about 5,000 words of pure non-con because I am kind of a psychopath and Loki is too pretty for his own good. And I like beautiful boys being broken into tiny little pieces by big, muscly guys. Sigh.  
> So, uh, if you came here for Loki winning or revenge or anything like that, you should turn around and never look back. Please read the tags and know that this stuff is explicit and horrid. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> x

Loki was lying in his side, heaving, trying to keep his terror under control when he heard steps crunch through the snow towards him.

“All right then, little beast, are you ready?”

Loki opened his eyes and tried not to flinch away from the two warriors standing before him.  
He growled menacingly.

The brute called Thor took hold of one of his horns, a heavy foot on his back pressing him down into the ground, while the other called Fandral kneeled in front of him.  
Loki jerked when he saw him pull out a small knife and hissed, but the warrior just turned and sawed at the knot that kept his horn bound to the branch. 

Loki watched hungrily until it was severed, and tried to rear up when it fell down into the snow, but he had little energy left and the boot on his back pushed him down harder. His strength was no match to the one towering above him, holding him down. But Loki did not care and he fought silently for a few minutes, the warriors watching him until he settled down once more, panting. 

“Are you done, little Jotun?”

The voice was almost good-natured. Loki growled at them so not to start crying. 

The warriors grabbed their prisoner under his arms and hauled him to the tree trunk he had pulled halfway through the clearing, throwing him over it, the hard bark scratching painfully at the soft skin of his belly and legs. Loki's arms were still bound on his back, so he could do nothing when a big hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, bending him forward until his ass was high in the air, his head and feet touching the ground on either side of the stem.  
It was a humiliating, powerless position and Loki tried to push himself back up, curling his toes into the ground to get leverage.  
It was of no use.  
The warrior called Thor placed his hammer down in front of him, just in arms-reach if he had been free to do so, and then he laced a long leather strip around his horns once more, fastening them to the handle.  
He stepped back when he was done and then the hand from his back was removed as well and Loki tried to lift his head, realizing it did not go further than the span of two feet off the ground.  
That damn hammer did not move, no matter how hard he pulled at it.  
He was secured fast.

“Looks good. You need me to do anything else?” Fandral walked around the creature for one last check.  
Thor shook his head and stepped up to the rear of the beast, letting his fingers settle on its blue hide. “No, I'm good.” Fandral grinned and walked back to the fireplace to get himself more ale. 

Loki had frozen when the hot hand touched him, the clothed body of the warrior pressing against his backside, horror washing over him, immobilizing him.  
“Please. Don't.” He tried to keep his teeth from chattering, but to no avail. 

The hot fingers started to wander along his skin, over the bumps of the spine down to the sides, following the swirling patterns that etched Loki's history into his epidermis. 

“Just relax. It will be easier for you.”

Thor continued to stroke the hide in a calming manner as his eyes roamed appreciatively over the shivering form. 

Bless the Norns, they had caught themselves a fine creature. 

He was surprised at the softness of the cold skin, watching mesmerized how it pebbled under his calloused fingers, little tremors running along the hide wherever he touched it. His gaze wandered along its form, taking in the pearly horns that had a golden hue in the light of the flames, the black open hair spilling into the snow around its head, covering the creature's features.  
Thor admired the stark difference of his big, red-golden hands compared to the icy flesh of the Jotun, a darker shade of blue now that the sun had set, but still lovely to look at. 

“Stop TOUCHING ME!” Loki's underlined his words by struggling slightly, but it was a token effort. 

“Be quiet or I will gag you, Jotun.” Thor's voice was stern, and his hand dug into the creature's hip, too tight, painting bruises into the blue skin.  
Loki grit his teeth, realizing that the warrior was serious. He would be muted, and that was even worse than the position he was already in.

Thor waited for a reply for a couple of breaths, ready to step back and get a piece of cloth to silence the beast. But Loki just shivered under him, breathing too fast, and the warrior relaxed. His hand that had grabbed the hips now circled them lazily and then stroked down towards the soft globes of the Jotun's ass that was prominently displayed, propped up for easy access. Thor gripped and kneaded it, watching how the skin flushed darker under his finger, then he gave one cheek a light slap, admiring how the flesh jiggled slightly.  
Loki made a small sound in his throat and flinched away from the touch, his bound hands opening and closing in impotent dread on his back. 

Thor leaned in and pulled the rounded, blue globes apart to look at the hairless pin-point entrance of the creature's ass. It was neither as loose or open as he had feared, and while he did not believe that the small Giant was untouched, at least he looked tight enough to be pleasurable. 

The Jotun made a garbled sound and tried to pull his horns back, to no avail. Its legs now started to scramble, trying to push Thor away but ended hitching itself back, resulting in pressing its backside into Thor's crotch, who laughed at the effort. 

Thor's cock was starting to rise at the view and feel of the delicate beast underneath him, fighting him so beautifully, his to take and own. He pressed his thick legs against Loki's thighs, forcing them apart and then pinning them down against the rough bark of the tree with his weight, immobilizing it.  
Thor pulled the ass open once more, letting a dry fingers run over the entrance of the little Jotun, circling it, kneading the cheeks with one hand while his other pulled out the small vial of oil. He unplucked the cork with his teeth, then tipped the bottle and drizzled the viscous liquid over his own fingers, spreading the oil with slow, circular motions around its pucker.

The Jotun started to whine, a low, sad sound and Thor hushed it as he continued to work, trying to loosen up the flesh before placing his middle finger onto the entrance and pushed in. 

Loki froze and curled his back as the finger penetrated him in one smooth motion, a foreign, uncomfortable feeling of invasion overpowering him.  
It felt wrong.  
It _burned_.  
He could not hold back the mewl that escaped him.  
He struggled anew and clenched down on the hot digit inside of him, drawing more pain as he resisted. 

Thor leaned forward, his body pressing down heavily over the shivering creature, running the fingers of his free hand through its soft hair in a calming motion, stroking it to one side so he could see its face.  
“Hush now, there is no need to struggle, if you relax this will not hurt. Relax, my beautiful beast, relax.” His voice was soft and soothing, belying his actions. 

Loki whined, trying to twist his body away from the roaming fingers but the brute's body pressing into him was an unmoving cage, restraining him efficiently. He stilled, the burning finger sitting fat but unmoving inside him, and Loki took a couple of shuttering breaths, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he forced his body to relax. 

Thor could feel the little giant softening somewhat under his grip, the hole still surprisingly tight around his finger but loosening as it calmed.  
“There you go. You are doing so well, little one.”

Loki swallowed hard, and then Thor moved his finger, pulling it out slowly and pushing it back in, and he bit his lips to suppress a groan when he felt the warrior's digit move deep inside his intestines, a raw, humiliating feeling that hurt even though he tried to relax. Loki panted and pressed his forehead into the ground, willing his to body to submit, not to expel, because every clench shot up hot pains into his belly and lower back. His breath was stuttering out of him, every push a small gasp, the slick finger moving relentlessly inside him. 

Thor added another finger and Loki sobbed out when it breached him, biting his lip.  
“Stop. Please.”

There was another hushing sound and with the other hand Thor started rubbing his lower back in small circles, a soothing gesture so out of place when paired with the violation.  
Thor started to grind his hips rhythmically against the little giants side, still slicking his fingers in and out that tight hole, erection half-hard in his pants. The low squelch of his oiled digits was loud in the silence and he scissored and twisted them to ready the beautiful beast to take his cock. He knew he was larger than average and even if the little creature was used to Jotun cocks it still seemed too tight to take him in easily.  
Thor leaned down and licked the flesh underneath him, the taste of salt and ice on his tongue as he rasped it along the risen scars. He let his free hand roam, appreciating how fragile this creature was under his finger-tips, chest rising and falling too quickly, skin so soft, belying its monstrosity. 

It was ….beautiful.

The creature's whines and gasps got louder when he added a third finger, resisting him, arse clamping down like a vice around him.  
“Relax, little one, breathe into the stretch. Relax.” Thor murmured the words but this time the Jotun did not listen to him, clenching down onto the tips of his fingers, resisting him his claim.  
Thor sighed and straightened, holding the beast fast with his hand on its hip, and then he slowly pressed all three fingers in in one concentrated, unrelenting movement. He only stopped when he could go no further, burrowed deep inside the Frost Giant all the way to his third knuckles, ignoring the low sobs. He knew that the beast would hurt if he continued to fight against him, and he hoped it would learn this as they went on.  
He could only do so much.  
Thor kept his hand in place and slowly twisted his digits from side to side, stroking the beasts cold insides, drizzling more oil over the taunt rim stretched around his hand that had flushed a dark purple under his ministrations.  
His voice was a low murmur of praise.“There you go. I knew you could take it. Such a good little Jotun.”  
He continued to pump the three fingers, using his free hand that was not deeply lodged in the beast's ass to unlace his trousers, pulling out his half-hard cock. He fisted himself and pumped in the same rhythm he used to open up the groaning creature, now moving fast, impatient, ready to claim this little beauty. 

Thor pulled out his fingers and grabbed the vial of oil, lathering his erection thoroughly. 

 

Loki was panting, trying to ease his weeping, somewhat relieved when Thor had pulled out his painful, too hot fingers but also horrified at the implication.  
He heard rustling behind him and twisted slightly to look over his shoulder at what was happening.  
He sobbed under his breath when he saw the large, red cock slip through Thor’s fist, leaking and straining, so very big…. There was no way that it would fit inside of him without breaking him apart.  
He choked in panic and began to struggle anew, throwing his head back and straining his back, his fingers twisting to free themselves, hoping that the leather tying him down would give.  
It did not. 

Thor watched silently as the creature battled its restraints again, growing tired of the continuous resistance against him. How could that little beast not just submit and admit its defeat?  
Why did it resist him so when everyone knew that Jotun-runts liked to take the cocks of their own warriors up the arse, so much bigger than his own?  
He continued to pump his fist as he waited for the lovely being to exhaust itself once more. Finally it slowed its struggles and stilled, its whole body shivering violently, large red eyes never leaving his cock that slipped through his fist again and again. 

He could see a single, glittering tear roll down the Jotun's face as he stepped up.  
“Please don't....” Its voice was a mere whisper. 

Thor hushed the terrified creature, letting his hand run along it's flank and along it's back once more in what he believed to be a soothing motion.  
“Hush now, little one. Just remember to relax and everything will be fine”

He pushed the legs of the little giant apart, smiling at the shivering thighs that were still trying to close, to keep him away. It was of no use and Thor pushed them open and settled between them, holding his cock in his one hand, running the tip over the glistening, well-oiled pucker. 

He could feel Loki tense under him and the creature started to murmur, a continuous flow of words underneath him: “Stop, please, just stop, please, please, please....” 

Thor hushed him as he placed his thick, red cock at its entrance, sliding it up an down its blue skin a couple of times, then holding himself steady as he slowly started to push in.  
Loki resisted for a moment, but Thor continued to press forward, his large cock bending at the closed entrance until the slippery push finally allowed the head of his cock to press inside. 

Loki wailed at the penetration splitting him apart, too big for him, too much....

Thor leaned down and licked its back above its tied hands fisting uselessly and slid in further, pushing through he first sphincter before he slowed down, allowing the creature to get used to the width of his cock. It was struggling and mewling most pitifully underneath him.  
“Open up for me, come on, little Jotun, just open up.” Thor knew he was panting but the beast was so very tight and he had to force himself to go slow, making little movements back and forth to ease his way. He twirled his hips and pressed forward, penetrating the second sphincter, hushing the little beast as its wails got louder the further Thor sunk into it.  
Loki's body was now sucking at his cock instead of pushing it out and Thor allowed it to pull him in and sunk in all the way in one continuous motion.  
He panted, his fingers curling around the creature's hips, holding him tight as he ground against its ass, making it take him in all the way.  
“That's it, little one, you are doing so well.”

Loki sobbed brokenly, shivering. 

Thor was breathing hard, the little beast was clamping down onto him as if he had never taken cock before in his life. He gave it a moment and then slowly swirled his hips and pulled out a little, Loki's hole tenting as it clung to the skin of his cock, before he sunk back in. 

It felt good and Thor grasped the cold skin tighter, throwing his head back and groaned.  
He pulled out a little bit further and then looked down on himself watching as his red, gleaming cock slowly disappeared between the two rounded, blue globes.

Yes, this hunting trip had been worth it. 

He noted Fandral stepping up in front of them, watching his friend lodged balls-deep in the Jotun's ass, slowly moving back and forth.

“By the Norns, this one is expressive. How is he, Thor?”

Thor grinned and pulled out further, pushing back in, slow and controlled. 

“This one is fucking tight. If I did not know any better I would say its untouched, but after all, this is a Jotun we're speaking of. It was a good choice to hunt it down, my friend.”

The words only reached Loki through a fog, his teeth were chattering and he tasted bitter bile on his tongue as he tried to keep from throwing up onto the floor.  
His lower body was on fire, the ring of muscles of his entrance hyper-extended as Thor's cock was rubbing along his sensitive inside walls painfully. He bit his lip as Thor pulled back again, feeling blood bubble up under his teeth, dripping black into the white snow.  
Somehow he realized that the warrior was being careful with him, but it did not matter as he started to burn when the too-hot cock was pulled out, slowly and pressed back in, repetitive movements that were meant to get him to loosen up, to get used to the immensity filling him up.  
He keened low in his stomach.

Thor was taking it slow, keeping a careful pace, but after several thrusts the whines of the little beast did not seem to lessen even though it was taking him so beautifully now, tight channel molded to his cock as if it was born to take it. Thor leaned in and caged the little giant once more, pressing his warm skin against the cool body, stroking his fingers up and down its soft hide. He pulled his cock out almost all the way now before sliding back in, pressing in deep and twisting his hips, grinding the little creature into the log beneath him.  
The sounds it made could have been either of pleasure or pain, and Thor pressed kisses along its back, fingers weaving into long, black hair and combing through it, as he continued to fuck, slowly.  
In and out.  
In and out.  
An even, soothing rhythm.

He curled his hands around the horns and pulled Loki back, forcing the creature to curve its back in the most lovely manner, pressing its ass even higher into the air.  
Thor groaned and sped up his thrusts, cock sliding in deeper than before.

The little Jotun felt like he was born to take it up the ass, and he undulated his hips, sheathing his cock again and again. He fucked the creature for what seemed like hours, hoping that the little beast would stop whining so pitifully and take pleasure at his slow ministrations, but to no avail. 

He noted how Fandral left to get more firewood and continued his leisurely fuck, sometimes pounding fast until he could feel his balls tighten, then slowing down again to make sure he lasted. 

Fandral returned and added wood to the fire and stepped up to Thor, watched as his friend pumped his hips, ass tensing every time he ground into the beast.  
He opened his trousers and took himself in hand, pumping his fist to wake his own cock. 

“Thor, stop making love to it and hurry up. It's cold and I want a taste.”

Thor blinked lazily and looked at his friend whose trousers were open, amusement glinting in his eyes. He realized he had been going at it for a long time already, and it was only fair to give his friend a turn.  
He thrust in one last time and then pulled out and stepped back, giving Loki a soft slap on his behind.  
The little Frost Giant was sobbing quietly but it did not move.  
Thor grinned.  
He must have tired it out.  
He watched mesmerized as its hole closed slowly, pushing his finger-tips instinctively into it, loving the feeling how the walls closed down around them.

Beautiful.

Fandral stepped up and took the vial of oil, drizzled a little onto himself and Thor stepped aside to allow his friend access. His own cock was hard and straining.

“You could fuck its mouth if you have nothing better to do. Or you could drink more ale and wait till I am done.” Fandral grinned at him. “I am pretty sure I won't take as much time as you, but no guarantees.”

He roughly pushed the Jotun's legs apart and shoved himself into its hole, fucking in in one, smooth motion. Loki mewled at the fast, unexpected penetration. 

Thor sighed. As much as he loved his friend, they both had a very different attitude when it came to handling these creatures. He watched as Fandral fucked in hard, already picking up a punishing speed, ignoring the low wails that pearled from the beast's lips. 

Thor stood pumping his cock, not taking his eyes of the tense shoulders and clenching fingers of their hostage, catching a glimpse of its large red eyes brimming with tears at a exceptionally harsh breach.  
It was such a lovely creature, he liked the idea of seeing its mouth around his cock. 

He wandered around the log and stepped up to the front where Loki's head was hanging down, horns still bound tight to Mjǫlnir. He went down to his knees and loosened the ties, taking them off and pushed his weapon to the side so he had full access to the creature's head.

Thor cupped the Jotun's chin and pulled it up, making the lovely beast look up at him.

Loki's eyes were glazed with unshed tears, but when he saw the warrior sitting next to the hammer, his cock in his hand as he stared down at him, he hissed and bared his teeth.

Fandral laughed at the reaction and fucked in hard, pulled out and pushed back in again.  
“I think this one might bite it off, Thor. I am not sure if would I dare put my cock anywhere _near_ its mouth.”

Thor gripped the chin a little tighter, his other hand wandering up to its mouth, letting his finger glide along the thin, blue lips.

“No, it won't, will you, little one?”  
Loki growled at him and snapped at his finger with its teeth.

Thor's voice was low when he spoke. “You are going to take my cock in your mouth, Jotun, and you are going to suck at it all nice and pretty. If you bite me I swear to the Norns that you are not only going to loose all your teeth but your precious horns as well. I will break them off with my bare hands and take them back as trophies. _Do you understand me_?”

Loki blinked at the threat, groaning at a series of hard snaps of Fandral, grinding his body into the rough bark beneath him. He could feel a tear trail down his check and this time he allowed Thor to stroke over his mouth with his thumb, terror bubbling inside of him at the thought of loosing his horns.  
Anything but that.  
He might as well be dead.  
Thor's fingers digged into his cheek. “Open up for me, little one” and Loki did, the thick thumb sliding hotly over his lips into his mouth, tasting salt and dirt on his tongue, and he had to hold himself back from gagging at the taste. 

Thor's finger roamed his mouth, circling wide, pulling at the sides of it, watching his reactions. Loki snuffled but allowed the ministrations. He had no other choice really. He flicked his eyes up and he started at the soft look on the brute towering above him, leaning in, watching him so very closely.

“My, aren't you beautiful?”

Loki _did_ gag at the comment, but Thor continued to swirl his thumb, slowly.

“Just like that. That's very god.” Thor hummed under his breath and then the thumb was pulled from his mouth.  
Loki shivered.  
His head hurt and the brute on top of him was pumping his hips much faster than the one in front of him had. And, even though his cock was smaller, it hurt.  
It _burned_.  
Thor settled himself right in front of him and now put his one hand on his horn and forced his head up, while his other took hold of his erection, tapping it at Loki's mouth. 

“Open wide, little one. And watch your teeth.” There was a warning tug on his horn and Loki could not help but stare at the cock in front of him, the cock that had just been in his ass, so very big and red and straining, leaking precome on its tip.  
He could not help himself when his stomach started to roll and he opened his mouth and threw up a little bit of bile into the snow. 

Thor watched him closely, pumping his cock with his hand until Loki was done retching, wiping away a small trickle from the side of his mouth, a caring gesture, again so wrong in this place. 

“All done? Come now, it's not that bad. All you have to do is suck it.”  
And the cock nudged at his mouth again and Loki whined, he did not know how to do the vile thing that was asked of him and he sobbed as he opened up. 

The cock slid in, hot and heavy on his tongue and he had to open wider to allow it all in, knowing his lips were stretched around the girth and shuddering at how obscene it must look. The musk of the warrior was overpowering, the cock heavy and oily, and Loki tried not to taste, not to think about what he was doing. Tried to keep himself from vomiting. 

Thor swirled his erection ever so slightly, only half way in the Jotun's mouth. He pushed in a little bit further, giving Loki time, but the creature was frozen in place, not even closing it's lips around his erection, just the rhythmical thrusts of Fandral moving it back and forth on his cock.

“Suck, little one. Now.” He let a warning waver in his words, low but dangerous enough for Loki to close his lips and tentatively do as Thor told him to.  
Thor groaned and burrowed his hands into Loki's hair, pulled him closer.

That was much better.

Loki sobbed but sucked, keeping his teeth behind his lips, swallowing the vile taste down as it was flooding his mouth, saliva accumulating fast.

Thor groaned and pushed in further, until he could feel his cock nudge at the entrance to the Jotun's throat, securely closed. He took fast hold of Loki's horn and with the other he massaged its throat as he pressed against it, trying to open its larynx to sheath himself fully in the beasts mouth.

“Come on, take it, I know you can, swallow me down.” Thor murmured under his breath as Loki started to struggle, swallowing as his breath was taken from him. Thor continued to push and finally slid into him, pressing deep and he started to gag, to no avail.  
“There you go.”  
Loki hoped Thor would pull back, but he just moved slowly deep in his throat and Loki started to buck as he willed himself not to bite down on the intrusion that took his breath away and burned so deep inside of him, swallowing, hoping the brute would allow him to breathe.....

He could not breathe.

Loki struggled harder and earned himself a sharp slap on the rump from Fandral, and he was now gagging audibly, again and again. 

Finally Thor pulled back, enough to allow precious air to flow back into his lungs, wiping the tears that were streaming from Loki's eyes.

“Breathe, little one, breathe.” The warriors voice was low, soothing. “Take a couple of deep breaths, that's it. I am going in again and you will take me. You were doing so well.”

“I can't, please....” Loki sobbed, eyes large and bright, panic shaking his whole body as he wondered if the brute meant to kill him by choking him on his cock.  
What a horrible way to die.

“You can, you just did. Now, open up.”

Loki turned his head away but was forced back with the hard hand on his horn and then Thor pushed himself back into his mouth. He stilled for a moment, his voice low and dangerous. “Jotun. Your teeth. Sheath them, now.”  
Loki did. 

And Thor pushed his erection inside him again, past the opening of his throat until all he could do was concentrate on keeping his mouth open and not gag, not to struggle against the intrusion. The brute held him tight and pulled him down further, forcing his way deeper, scraping it along his already raw walls. The hard pounding by Fandral pushed Loki forward and then he felt wiry curls at his nose and lips.

He could not breathe. 

He was going to puke. 

Fandral never ceased his fucking but now he slowed down and Loki tried to tune out what was happening to him, to escape, to get away from here, far away...  
Thor fucked his throat with in an even, shallow rhythm, never pulling out enough for him to breathe and Loki could feel how he was running out of air once more, blackness brimming the sides of his vision.  
He whined and jerked but Thor held him steady on his cock as he stroked his hair.  
Then he pulled out once more and Loki gasped as he drew in sweet air, long strings of saliva dripping from his mouth. His throat burned cruelly, rubbed raw by too-hot skin. 

“That was very good, little one. Very good.”  
Thor waited and watched the little beast as it heaved and sputtered, eyes squeezed shut as it was gasping for air. Finally it calmed a little.  
Thor placed his cock back on its lips.  
“Open up. One more time.”

Loki shook his head and sobbed and then hard fingers dug into his cheeks and his lips parted, the brute pushing his way back into him.  
Thor massaged the slender, blue throat again to help him press his cock all the way into the tight confines until he was settled deep, fully sheathed. He groaned and then placed both hands on its horns and pulled it down onto his crotch, just holding the gagging creature there.  
Fandral nodded at Thor and sped up his own fucking, moving the beast back and forth with his hard thrusts and Thor laid his head back as Loki fought, swallowing around him, tight sheath convulsing around his cock.

Loki struggled, tears running over his cheeks as he felt his stomach roll with his continuous retching, forcing it to calm so he would not drown in his own vomit.  
He could feel the burning cocks deep inside him, one in his ass and one deep in his larynx, both pulling back and forth in a punishing rhythm that seemed to speed up and he wanted to scream, to escape, to kill.....  
And then a burning hot, salty fluid flooded his throat and rolled down into his stomach, and Loki tried to refuse it, tried to spit it out but Thor held on to both of his horns now as he came, groaning as Loki continued to swallow around him, trying to keep up with the large amount. 

Thor waited until he was done ejaculating, his sensitive cock still massaged by the continuous swallowing movements holding him tight, milking him of every last drop. The little beast took it all in beautifully.  
He heard Fandral panting loudly and felt how his friend moved faster, fucked deeper, fingers digging hard into the little creature's hips. The oily, slick sound of the cock pulling out of the hole and pushing back again was loud in the silence of the woods, underlined by the low grunts coming from his friend, indicating he was getting close.  
Thor pulled his softening cock back just a little without removing it from Loki's mouth, petting the beasts soft hair.  
He held it tight as Fandral groaned and his hips stuttered, spilling his seed inside the Jotun's ass, pumping himself dry.

Loki started to retch as the felt the second orgasm flood his intestines, burning hot seed deep inside him and Thor gave his cheeks a warning squeeze as he tensed and tried to open his mouth, spit him out.  
“No, little one. Keep it inside.”  
And he swallowed because Thor tugged at his horn, his soft cock still in his mouth, and there was nothing else for him to do. 

Thor continued to pet his hair softly, evenly.  
“Very good. Now lick me clean, little one.”  
Loki shivered and realized that the warriors were done, that they had spilled and would leave him alone just as they had said and started to tentatively suckle at the soft cock in his mouth, licking at it, to do as he was told.

Thor grinned down at him, and his voice was loud in his ears.  
“That was so very good, little one. We have a long night ahead of us. And it is going to be easier next time”

Finally Loki started to cry in earnest.


	3. Stupid little Jotun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you made it this far please remember that kudos and comments are love and the only thing fanfic authors receive as nourishment. If you don't kudos I have to murder little children at night and eat those for breakfast. 
> 
> And that is totally legit. 
> 
>  
> 
> x

Loki realized he must have passed out when he woke from voices drifting over from the fire, tensing when he remembered where he was. Why he was there.   
All of the sudden all of the hurt laid across his body shot through him, and he bit his lip hard to keep from moaning.

The murmur continued as the warriors made their way towards him. 

Again. 

They had already taken him three times each during the night, and in the end he had stopped struggling. 

Please no more.

He could hear the one called Fandral speak. “.....maybe you should take it home if you like it so much. You could keep it on a leash.”

Loki froze.

They wouldn't, would they? They said they would have their sport and then he would be free to go.  
The brute said so.  
But then again he also said that they would not hurt him, that if he relaxed everything would be fine.  
And he hurt.   
Badly. 

Loki knew his eyes were wide in horror, tears flooding them and he grit his teeth as he waited for an answer. He kept still, feeling wetness snaking down his cheek, dripping of his chin, into the snow.   
There was a long pause, and the crunching steps came up behind him and walked past the trunk, towards his front. Loki could not keep himself from tensing. 

He could hear Thor let out a long sigh that sounded like regret. 

“No, my friend, that's not what we came for. Imagine we drag home pets every time, the castle-grounds would be full of them. “ He shrugged. “Also, Frigga would not approve.”

The other warrior laughed out loud at that. 

“Wise words. She would probably rip your cock off if you brought home bed-slaves. She is even softer than you with those beasts.”

Thor stepped up to Loki who shied away from his outstretched hand, lowering his horns protectively, dreading those hot fingers on his skin, again. But the brute just pulled out a knife and quickly cut through his bindings on his horns and then behind his back, watching as the Frost Giants hands fell down into the snow, useless. 

“You are free to go.”

Loki shifted numbly, and slowly pulled his arms to his front, groaning at the pain of blood flowing back into his fingers, turning them into white-hot, useless appendages. The pain was grand, but nothing compared to what he had been through. 

The warriors left him and returned to the cooling embers to pack their things.

Loki lay still and breathed through the pain for a while, massaging life back into his numb hands. When they felt like they worked somewhat he used them to slowly push himself back into a standing position. Pieces of bark clung to his scratched belly and thighs and he carefully brushed them off.   
He hurt.   
Everywhere.   
His legs almost gave in under him when he stood and he had to steady himself as he raised his head, vertigo washing over him.   
He shifted and gasped when pain shoot up his arse, doubling him over.

Thor let out an snort from where he was packing up his camp. “I am not sure why you are making such a fuss, it's not like you have never done this before.”

There was silence and Loki carefully straightened himself, facing the warriors on shaky legs, swaying slightly.  
He felt sick and tired.   
A trickle was running from his ass, snaking down his legs.   
It made him want to vomit.

“I was..... “ He swallowed. “I never......” His voice was low, and he could not make himself finish the sentence. He just shook his head, not meeting the brute's eyes. 

Loki could feel Thor's gaze upon him, like fire burning upon his skin.. He shivered and all of the sudden all the places he had been touched flamed up, reminding him of what had happened. 

Thor's eyes narrowed, his voice turned sharp. “Bullshit. You are Jotun. Everybody knows that Frost Giants fuck their boys up the arse when they come of age.”

Loki blinked, and straightened himself. He opened his eyes and stared back at the warrior, dumbfounded “Jotun's don't …..We don't.....We are not _animals_!” He could not stop himself from spitting into the snow. 

Thor looked surprised at that, and Fandral gave him an impatient shove.

“Let's go. Unless you changed your mind and want to take it home with you after all....?”

Loki shivered and then his legs gave in, and he sat back down, hanging his head.  
No more energy to feel afraid.

“No, I'm good. Let's go.” Thor's voice was steady. 

And the warriors left, leaving a trail of booted prints behind them in the undisturbed snow.  
The flakes falling from the sky would soon cover them up, as if they had never been there. 

 

x

 

Loki sat on the ground for a long while, raising his head and staring into the sky at the snow falling down upon him, just allowing the simplicity of it to sink into his heart.   
He had always loved watching the snow fall.  
It was peaceful.  
Beautiful.

A stark difference to how he felt himself.

Heavy, tired.  
Sad.  
 _Abused_. 

Through the fog of his mind pictures of his family, his village pushed through, and he shifted.   
He knew he could just stay here and wait for the wolves to find him or hunger to death, die of shame that was really not his own, that someone had forced upon him.   
Or he could fight and earn himself life.

He stood slowly, wavering to his feet. His movements were lethargic, his whole body heavy and reluctant, as if it did not belong to him. Loki turned to his bundle of clothes that were discarded carelessly beside the remnants of the fire and he picked them up slowly, bit by bit.  
He noted a small red pouch among his things that did not belong to him. He stared at it for a moment, then pulled on his loin cloth with care, wincing when he moved too fast or bent over, the throbbing pain between his legs never really going away. 

He tightened his belt with shaky hands and reattached the knife they had left him. 

When he was done and fully clothed he bend down painfully and picked up the small pouch, blood-red in the snow.

He opened it.  
There was a gold Asgardian coin inside of it.  
Shiny.   
Rare.  
A a small fortune.   
Enough to feed his whole village for several months, if not even a year.

Loki stared at it for a long time. 

Carefully he placed the pouch back onto the ground and after a moment's hesitation, covered it with snow.

He turned, and slowly, limping, made his long way back to his village.

Stupid, little Jotun, going out all alone in the woods. 

Stupid.


End file.
